


Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by The_TwentySeventh_Gay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Badass Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Good Chloé Bourgeois, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Alya Césaire, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_TwentySeventh_Gay/pseuds/The_TwentySeventh_Gay
Summary: Marinette Dupain-cheng is hiding two secrets, not just her being ladybug, the superheroine of France, but also her being the princess of China.soon to be crowned princess.When she finds out that her class is going on a trip to China to see the princesses correlation, she freaks out. What will her friends think? What will her classmates think? What will ADRIEN think?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Edit with the Docs app  
Make tweaks, leave comments, and share with others to edit at the same time.  
NO THANKSUSE THE APP

Chapter 1

Marinette’s P.O.V.

“Who are you my lady?” Chat noir asked me, his pleading voice made me weak. “Chaton, you know we can't know each others identities.” I said, my voice laced with annoyance, but my eyes saying i'm sorry. “Please my lady, i need to know. I need to know the person i've fallen in love with.” He leaned into me and looked at me pleadingly . “Please chaton, you wont like whos under the mask, I'm nothing special.” I said pulling away and staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Just as i was about to turn and throw my yo-yo, I feel i hand on my ear, then my costume disappeared in a flurry of red and black spots. I turned around to see chat noir with one of my earrings in his hand, looking at me in shock. After a moment of staring at each other, the shocked look on his face turned to one of disgust. “Marinette, ugg it you. I was hoping for someone a lot better than some clumsy, ugly, disgusting baker's daughter who can't even talk to someone without stuttering!” chat noir yelled at me, getting more and more upset as he went on. “Please chatton, Im sorry,Im so sorry!” i pleaded with him to come back after he dropped my earring and leaping to the next building and not stopping until he was out of sight. I was on my knees sobbing into my hands. “ please chatton come back.” i whispered, Completely broken from the events that had just taken place. I crawled over to my earing that chat noir dropped and put it back in, transformed and went home. But that wasn't the end of it, as i drop down onto my bed and detreasform, I see my parents staring at me in shock. “Marinette!” I hear my mother yell, i try to answer and explain myself but i can't. “ Marinette!” maman yelled again, but it didn't sound like her, As i try to reach out for her hand and explain, she starts to drift away from me. “MAMAN” I shrieked as my parents get further and further away from me. “Marinette! Marinette! MARINETTE!”

I shoot up from my place on my bed and gasp. I see tikki in front of me looking concerned. “Marinette, are you ok?” tikki asked, after i didnt answer she floated up to my cheek and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and after a few minutes of hugging we seperated and i put my hand out for her to land in. “Marinette, you were moving around in your sleep and crying . Did you have a nightmare?” Tiki had known the answer already but wanted marinette to open up to her and not keep it bottled up. “Ya tikki, I had a nightmare, chat found out who i was and he looked so disgusted and it was like he hated me! I tried to talk to him but he ran off!” I started to cry to tikki. “ Its ok marinette. Chat noir could never hate you, and you know that. He would never, EVER, treat you like that.” Tikki used a firm voice as if she was a mother trying to calm down her child after a nightmare, which, in this situation , is actually quite accurate. “I know tikki, I know. “ I gave her a quick hug and grabbed my phone, knowing even if i wanted to, i wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. I saw that it was an hour and a half till school so i got up grabbed an outfit, and went to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I turned on the shower and quickly striped off my sweaty clothes. After my shower I got dressed, I decided i didn't want to wear my normal outfit. I picked out a red plad skirt with a plain white t-shirt. I paired that with a light brown cropped leather jacket, white frilly ankle socks, brown high heel ankle boots, and a purse that was shaped like a ladybug. I didn't think much of the purse because everyone has something ladybug related in Paris, so I can get away without fear of being exposed. 

I got my outfit in China while visiting some of my family last summer! Now I have to share something with you, I'm not only Ladybug, but I'm also the princess of china. Soon to be crowned Princess. I know what your thinking, Marinette, Isn't that just the same thing? And, to that i answer, no, it is not the same thing, a princess is learning the trade and how to run the country , a crowned princess takes what she's learned and uses it to help her country, so basically it's like being a queen but without the title or the responsibility of watching over the kingdom, the crowned princess is, basically, someone who can make decisions and help figure out what decisions but doesn't have to rule or watch the kingdom. And in 3 weeks, thats what im gonna be, my coronation is on my 18th birthday and I will be flying out to china to claim my title. I wish my friends could be there and I wish i could tell them, especially alya. She's my best friend, and i wanted her to be my lady in waiting, but i can't tell anyone because there are some very angry people who want me out of the picture, so the set out to kill me, that's why we moved to paris in the first place, so I wouldn't be in danger. The people who want to kill us, they disagree with my parents, my maman in particularly. They don't like that she didn't marry a chinese man of royal descent, they don't like my papa because he's french and not of royal blood. And let me tell you, they are SUPER angry about them having me. Anyways, i look at my phone again and see that i still have half an hour, so I go down stairs and see my maman cooking breakfast. “Good morning maman” I started. My maman turned around and looked shocked. “Marinette, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you up this early” my mother jokes. I smiled at her sarcastically. Once maman was done cooking breakfast, which consisted of eggs and a croissant, i ate and then went to brush my teeth and freshen up before kissing my parents good-bye. I make my way out the door and start my journey to school in a very good mood.

As I get closer to the school, I can see alya, Nino, and Adrian standing by the steps talking. I decided to scare alya, seeing as she was the only one that wasn't facing me. I started slowly creeping up beside her and when the boys noticed me I put my finger in front of my mouth, signaling them not to say anything. They start smiling like a bunch of idiots as i get closer to alya. I hear her questioning why they are smiling so much, And as she was just about to start yelling at them to tell her the reason I jumped up and grabbed onto her shoulders. She screamed and turned around to see me and gave me a death-glare. I was laughing so hard i had to hold on to alyas shoulder to keep myself from falling over. Once i calmed down and stopped laughing like a hyena, I straightened up and said hi to everyone. That's when I hear it, “Look who decided to show up, its Maritrash” chloe. “ Hello chloe” I say politely. Before she could say anything else, I turned around and walked into the school. Alya coming with me, of course. I manage to get to my classroom without incident and sit down in my seat.

Chloe’s P.O.V.

I wish I would stop doing that, calling her that. I really do want to be her friend but I feel like she wouldn't believe that I want to change. *Sigh* it's frustrating bc I put up this act to look tough and I bully people when really, all I want to do is be friends with them , ut I dont want them to see how much pain im in, emotionally specking, and no, I'm not being overdramatic, well I could be, but i'm not trying to be. My mother doesn't like me and my father never has time for me, he pretends to care but I don't really feel like he does. So i make people hate me, so I don't get hurt by anymore people, My parents already do enough. Anyway, maybe I should just apologize to her, just go up to her and tell her I'm sorry. No, that's not fair, what about the rest of the class, I'll just apologize to all of them, I don't know how yet but I’ll figure it out. I walk into class and everyone moves out of the way so they wouldn't touch me. Everyone just stares at me, Wondering what mean thing is gonna come out of my mouth next and who my next “target” is. I'm so tired of this act, I'm so tired of being mean all I want is to have some friends and a group i can call my own. Yes, I have sabrina but she is terrified of me. All she wants to do is stuff I tell her to do. I want to actually be real friends with her, but she doesnt want that, I know, I tried once. I asked her what she wanted to do, and I asked if there was something I could get for her, but she just said she wanted to do what I want to do and that I shouldn't be getting anyone anything because I'm the mayor's daughter and should be treated as such, and sometimes I wish my father never got elected as mayor, and my mother never became a big fashion icon. I wish they were just my parents.

As I sat down in my seat I could feel people looking at me and whispering about me. I've had enough, I don't want to have this reputation anymore. My reputation started in elementary school, I was friends with everyone and we all got along but then my mother started yelling and my father would stay in his office longer and I put walls up, I started distancing myself from all the other kids in my class. I didn't know what to do, So I chose not to do anything, and I started to ignore everyone and not caring if i hurt someone's feelings, or If i made them cry because why should I care about hurting others when all I know is pain. I know that sounds awful but thats was what I thought back then. We got to highschool and I didnt think that way anymore but I didn't want to let anyone in on my feelings. So I kept doing the same thing I always do, I cause pain. But I don't want to cause pain anymore, I don't want to be a bully, I just want friends. I got so fed up in my thinking that I hadn't noticed that I had gotten up and walked to the front of the class and gotten everyone's attention.

Marinette's P.O.V.

Chloe was standing in front of the class and everyone was staring at her, wondering who she is going to tear apart this time. But what we got wasnt that, It wasn't what anyone was expecting, “Ummmm, I just wanted to …. I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry that I've made everyone's life miserable. I don't want to be a bully anymore, and I don't expect any of you to believe me right now, so ya. I'm really sorry, to all of you. Especially you marinette, I'm so sorry that I've tried to hurt you with my words and that I put you down so many times. I was jealous of you, Everyone loved you, and I was the school bully and i felt sad and lonely, I'm not trying to make excuses, I just want you to understand why I did what I did. Of course, that's not the full story but I don't want to bore you with all my unimportant problems. So ya, I'm sorry again.” She was crying slightly by the time she finished apologizing. She hadn't moved from her spot because, Im guessing , she was waiting for some kind of reaction, a lash of anger maybe, or possible people to start insulting her for payback for all these years. I had to process what she had just said for a few moments but when i came back to reality I did something that I wanted to do back in elementary school. I got up from my seat walked down to where she was standing, everyone's eyes were on me now, and I gave her a hug. I forgave her. I know what she did in the past was wrong but I knew that when she said those things, She was being sincere. “Its ok chloe, I forgive you.” I whispered into her ear. She put her arms around me, returning the hug. I felt another pair of arms wrap around us, i moved to head to where I could see who it was, I was rose. The juleka joined our hug. Then mylene, then ivan, then kim, then max and sabrina, then alix, and nath, then alya and nino, and last but not least adrian joined in on the group hug. Chloe was crying and and telling us all thank you and everyone just stayed in the hug, even after Miss.Bustier walked in to the room. She joined the group hug too. After a couple of minutes, we separated but still in a group. “Chloe, We all forgive you, And thank you for your apology. Would you like to come with us at lunch?” I asked her after she had calmed down enough so that she was only sniffling. “Yes please, only if you guys are ok with it.” stated chloe. She looked timid and when her and sabrina made eye-contact, she blushed. OOOOO, I think someone has a crush on their bestfriend.

We were all standing there in a comfortable silence when Miss.Bustier cleared her throat and gestured for us to go to our seats. Once we were all seated she began to speak. “Alright class, I have a very special announcement!” She stated excitedly, “Our class has been invited to go to china and attend the lost princesses coronation!” she told us. Oh god, they’re going to my coronation, they’re going to find out! They’re going to hate me for lying to them! “-nette! MARINETTE!” Someone yelled right in my ear, I turned to see it had been alya. She looked confused. “Hey girl, whats up? You totally spaced out after Miss.Bustier said that we were going to china. What's up with that?” Alya questined, she was looking at me, looking for any indication that I wasn’t ok. “Alya I need to tell you something.” I told her, she looked confused but shrugged it off, once the bell rang and Miss. Bustier finished explaining everything about the trip, I pulled alya towards an empty classroom. Once we got inside and i shut the door, i turned to alya with a serious look on my face.


	2. Chapter2

Once we got inside and I shut the door, I turned to alya with a serious look on my face.

I looked her dead in the and said "Listen to me, what i'm about to tell you , you can't tell anyone else, Not even nino. Got It??" she looked at me with total confusion written all over her face. "Ok? But girl why so sire-" I cut her off, " ok, the thing that i'm about to tell you is a big secret that i have been hiding my whole life, and you can't tell anyone because it could put me in danger. Do you understand?" she started getting worried as i went on speaking. "Yes i understand." "good, now Ok im just gonna do it. I'm the princess of china, and you guys are going to my coronation." I sped through like a falcon hunting its prey. She looked at me with so much emotion That i thought she might combust. " Ok, so your the princess and i can't tell anyone because it can put you in danger? What kind of danger?" She questioned , she looked worried but also like she wanted to scream. " There are people that want to kill me, they are mad because my maman married a french baker instead of a royal chinese man. They aren't happy that in half french and not fully chinese." I said, Sad because i know that my parents love eachother so much and they were meant to be together but some people don't want them to be together. "Oh girl, Come here" alya said as she extended her arms so i could fall into her. I did just that and let her comfort me for a while. After a few moments i stood up and collected myself. I looked at my best friend and smiled, It looked like she wanted to say something but she was reluctant to share what was on her mind. I started walking towards the door and out into the hall were all the students were, it turns out we were in that classroom for a little longer than either of us realized, we had missed our history class entirely. I started walking to my locker so i could grab my stuff for lunch, once I did so i went to the entrance of the building. I saw everyone from my class sitting on the steps waiting for me and alya. "Hey guys!" I shouted over to them , due to me still being more than a few feet away from them. I got a collection of 'Hi's and 'What's up's and one "hey, whats up dudette!' and i'm sure you can guess who that was. Anyway, i sat on the steps with all of them and saw a couple of others come to join us. Chloe had already been there but she had sat a few feet away from the group, as if she didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable due to her presence, "Hey, chloe! Come over here and sit with us" i exclaimed. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and scooted over so she was a part of the group. "Hey guys, why don't we go to my parents bakery for lunch today, all of us, to just hang out and chill like we used to." I asked , everyone agreed to my plan, all seemed extremely excited. We got up and started to walk to my parents bakery, well in kims case jog to the bakery. I laughed when I saw Alix and Kim start to race to the bakery. They were made for eachother, I ship them so much. Once we finally got to my house, with minimal incidents...... A couple of accidents happened while we were all walking, Kim fell flat on his face after he tripped over a rock due to him jogging backwards and not looking where he was going, and Lila walked into a spiderweb when we went through the park.(Yes we brought lila, i didn't think it was fair to exclude her from coming with when I invited everyone from my class) But other than those few things the walk was pretty uneventful. We went and sat down in the bakery, pushing a few of the tables together so we could all sit by each other, and started talking and joking around. My papa came and set down a huge trey of different kinds of pastries and sandwiches for us to munch on till we had to go back to the school. There were a corres of thank you's and your the best. As the class munched on the treats we got we continued to talk and laugh about stupid things. Once the hour that was given to us to have lunch was up, we all cleaned up and and headed out. We made it back to school and headed to Mrs.Bustier's class and sat down in our respective places, we sat in silence. Not an weird silence, but a comfortable silence, like we all knew that the others were always gonna be there. 

Mrs.Bustier walked into the room with a big smile on her face, she always did. "Alright class, Since this is your last period of the day I'm going to tell you the rest of the information for the trip to China!" She exclaimed excitedly. OMG! I almost forgot about the trip! Oof. "Alright, now we will be leaving on tomorrow morning, be at the airport by 9am sharp and I have already contacted all of your parents and they have all agreed to let you go!" everyone went insane! Alya and I already knew that our parents would let us know since my parents told alya's parents about us being royal last week, when I was supposed to tell alya, but i got to nervous and backed out at the last minute. My parents had told me that I could finally tell her about me being the princess, me not knowing that they had already planned for the whole class attend my coronation. We looked down at the guys to see Nino ecstatic and adrian in a state of shock. Once our little group all noticed his behavior we were surprised as well, his father allowing him to go out of the country when it DOESN'T involve modeling, Gabriel agreste is the strictest man alive, and he's allowing his son to go to another country unsupervised??? It doesn't make sense. Besides that, we were all so excited because no one would be left behind or forgotten, we were all going and we are all going to have fun together. I knew that, even though china is really expensive, my parents were paying for all of my friends stay, they will also let us take the private jet. "You may all go home and pack, you are dismissed." we all ran out of the room and ran home. Alya came over to my house, and that's when she finally let all of the built up emotion from today go. "GIRL! GIRL! YOU'RE A PRINCESS! OMG IM BEST FRIENDS WITH A PRINCESS!" She screamed. "Omg, alya calm down. I know you're excited but could you not let the whole neighborhood know my secret?" i said sassily , walking to the chaise that was in my room. She looked at me like i was crazy, "How can you be so nonchalant about this?" she questioned. "Well, I have been a princess for, oh I don't know, My whole life?" I stated, a wave of realization flooded over her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, so can I help you pack?" she asked like it was the most exciting thing in the world. "Sure" I shrugged it off. I grabbed my suitcase from where i stored it in the closet and placed it on my chaise. I went back to my closet and moved all my clothes to the other side so I could get to the little door that was behind it all. I grabbed the remote that was on the wall next to it and pressed in the 6 digit code that unlocked to door. Once it opened I walked in and alya just stood in my "closet" with her mouth wide open, "close your mouth dear, You'll catch flies" I said walking back to her and pushing her jaw up so her mouth closed with the motion. I walked back into my secret closet that I kept all of my clothes in, I keep decoi clothes in the smaller "closet". "Girl, this is like some princess diaries shit you got!" Alya said, exasperated. I gave her the remote and told her to put in the code 394. She did, and a bunch of drawers shoot open revealing different crowns, not THE crown, just some little ones that I wear to small events that aren't really that formal. "OMG girl, these are so awesome!, I'm jealous!" she said as she admired all the crowns. "You can put one on if you'd like." I said, knowing that she really wanted to. "Really?" she questioned excitedly. "Yeah, here sit on that stool over there and put in the code 487." I told her, that code flips the wall right next to the stool she is currently sitting on. My parents had someone put it in because I almost broke the other one I had that was just sitting out in the open from my clumsiness. While she presses it in and finds out what it does, I pick out a tiara that i think would look great on her. 

And I was right, When I walked up behind her and placed the tiara on top of her head I knew that was the one for her. "Alya? Is it alright if I asked you something?" I questioned, I was quite nervous about the thing i am about to ask. "Sure girl, shoot" she answered plainly. "Well I was wondering, ummm, well, see since im, welllllllll......" I stutter and babble like a crazy person, she watches me with patient eyes knowing that I do this whenever I'm nervous. "Its ok girl, just take a deep breath and chill." I took my best friends advise and tried to calm myself down."ok, so since I'm a princess and stuff, I need my lady or ladies in waiting, so I-I was wondering if you could be one of my ladies?" I asked getting quieter at the end. She looked at me with a smile spread across her face, a smile as big as france. "GIRL, of course I'll be one of your ladies!!" she shouted. She took the tiara, that we had kinda forgot about, off her head before running up to me and embracing my whole figure, no my whole being into a huge bear hug. 

We were in my bedroom scrolling through our social media, mine being instagram and hers being tumblr, and just enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over the room. After the hug had ended we finished packing while we talked, her having had her suitcase dropped off by my house by her older sister, and then came out of my closet and got into our pajamas so we could get comfortable. We would occasionally show each other pictures or quotes that we really liked and thought the other would like too. "Girls start heading to bed, you have to be up extra early tomorrow." my maman yelled up to us. We walked up to the loft where my bed is and got settled, of course we're sharing a bed, we're best friends what did you think, I'd make her sleep on the floor. Nope, she always sleeps in my bed with me. "Goodnight Alya." "Good night Marinette" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me any feed back that you have! THANK YOU!!!! Love you!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Alya’s P.O.V. (OOOOOOOO PLOT TWIST)

I woke up to the alarm I had set on my phone last night, I sit up and stretch while simultaneously cracking my joints. I look over my shoulder to see mari still sleeping. I get up and go to the bathroom thats attached to mari’s room. I start to stip out of my pajamas and get in the shower, I let the water fall on me and let it take all the sleep that was left in me away to let in the energy for the day ahead. Once I finish with my shower, I wrap one of the towels that mari keeps in here around myself and grab another one to wrap up my hair, after im satisfied with my towels I head over to the sink and start to brush my teeth, I have a tooth brush in maris bathroom because of all the times i've slept over, and how much time I spend over here in general. I exited the bathroom to see Mari up and grabbing things to take a shower of her own. I walked out towards my clothes, I have some clothes over here again from the amount of time I spend over here. I start looking through what I have and pick out a cute outfit that also pretty comfortable, considering we have to be on a 13 hour flight from Paris to Beijing.

It was around 6:30 when mari came out of the bathroom. She went to her closet, her real one, the princess diaries one that's been hidden from me for all these years ( In this story alya had transferred to maris school in grade school, or primary school. Just so you all know, her and alya are juniors in high school also ). She came out and grabbed the suitcases from under the bed where we had stored them last night. “OMG, girlllllll you look so cuuuuutttttteeeee” I screamed when I looked at her outfit.

“Thanks alya, You look super cute yourself! Trying to impress a certain boy perhaps??” she questioned while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I felt a blush crawl up my neck and land on my cheeks, she knows I like Nino and she always teases me about it, but to be fair I tease her about her, oh so obvious, crush on the one and only adrien agreste. “Oh? And your not dressing like that to try and drive adrian crazy? And you call me desperate!” I say, laughing my ass off. When I looked back up at her she was as red as nath’s hair. “Ya, well at least I didn't try to kiss Adrian while drunk!” she screamed, bringing up the time when we were at a party with the guys, adrian snuck out that night but he got caught coming home, let's just say that there were private security outside his room for a month, and I had had a little bit to drink and I went to kiss nino but he ended up running to the bathroom to throw up because he had had too much to drink that night. “Hey, to soon dude, to soon.” I told her, trying to keep a straight face but ended up failing and we both just laughed. “Girls, time to go. Your going to be late!” mari’s mom called us, we both looked at the clock and saw that it was already….. 7:30!!!! We both shot down the stairs with our suitcases in hand and ran down to the bakery where mari’s parents were. We said a quick goodbye to them and headed outside, where I see a huge LIMO! “OMG, girl is this for us?” I asked in a state of shock, excitement, and disbelief. “Ya, but we’re not heading to the airport just yet.” she told me, which made me extremely confused. I see her pull out her phone and dial a number, though I didn't see who it was. “Hey, where are you right now? No, stay there. We’ll come and pick you up. Ya. Shes here. Ok, bye.” mari hung up and put her phone back into her purse that she had on. The shofer came around and grabbed our and opened the door for us. “Who were you talking to girl?” I asked, “You’ll see.” Ugggggggg, I hate it when she's all secretive and shit. We got in and closed the door behind us, I was blown away by the interior of the limo. I was so busy admiring the inside of the limo I didn't notice us pull up to a certain hotel, where a certain blonde lives. Mari gets out of the limo and walks to go and greet chloé. I follow her lead and greet chloé with our usual kisses on the cheeks, she does the same for both of us. "Hi Chloe!" Mari said, it was like greeting an old friend. Of course, we really are greeting an old friend, she used to be one of our best friends in primary school, but then she got mean, and she started to become a bully. But now of course we all are friends again and it's like nothing ever changed, we still acknowledge the past but we build from our mistakes and learn from them, they make us stronger and chloé has definitely earned out forgiveness and respect, the way she apologized and how she did it….. It was just raw emotion and it affected all of us in a way, a good way. "Hey Marinette, Hey Alya!" Chloe looked so happy, like she felt a sense of belonging. Almost like she hasn't felt love or friendship in years. And I feel bad, because the moment she became a bully, not showing any emotion, I turned my back on her, I didn't try and help her. All I did was watch as the happy, loving chloé turned into something much worse, she turned into her mother. Anyway, we all got back into the limo and took off towards the airport.

Mari's P.O.V.

We were all talking and having fun in the limo when a thought crossed my mind, should I tell chloé about me being a royal? I mean before she apologized I was planning on just ignoring her this entire , but then she apologized and I was thinking of making her another one of my ladies in waiting. I mean she used to be one of my bestest friends, before she got mean. I wonder why she turned into a bully? Should I ask? No, that's not polite. But she's my friends now and I wanna know why she turned into a bully. " ummmm, hey Chloe ???" I called to get her attention that was on the small TV screen that had monsters Inc. Playing on it. What can I say, I'm a sucker for Disney, and when I was little my family would call me boo because I looked just like her, the pigtails, the oversized pink shirt, the purple pants, I mean I WAS boo.chloé turned towards me, "yes marinette?" She asked, "uhhh, 2 things, is that alright?" I questioned her, making sure that I didn't intrude on her privacy to much. "Ya, sure" I looked back up at her, I had put my head down because it helps me think. " OK, ummm my first thing is I wanted to tell you something , something really important that you can't tell anyone, OK???" I made sure to emphasize the point that what I'm about to tell her, she nodded her head as a sign to continue, "OK, so the things is that in the princess of China and the class is going to my coronation. And you can't tell anyone who I am, it could put me and my family in danger. Not to mention you as well. There are people who want me and my parents dead, they don't like that my maman married a French man instead of a chinese man of royal or powerful decent. " I explained to her as her face gets really excited and worried. She slowly nodded her head, signaling for me to continue with what i was saying. “And since i am the princess i need my lady/ladies in waiting and I was wondering if you would consider being one of my ladies along with alya?” I questioned. Her worried expression turned into one of excitement. “OMG OMG OMG OMG! Of course i will marinette!” she jumped from her seat and knocked me down onto the seat in a bear hug. “You know chloe, you can call me mari.” I said noticing that she always calls me by my full name, knowing fully well that everyone calls me mari. After I said that she sat up and looked down at the ground of the limo. She looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. “Sorry.” chloe apologized, but why? “Chloe, why are you apologizing?” I was confused as to why she got shy all of the sudden. “I didn't think you would be okay with me calling you by your nickname.” Chloe explained. “Chloe, why would you think that?” I put my hand on top of hers, hers being folded in her lap. “Well, i was always mean to you and I didnt want to make anyone uncomfortable.” she explained, I looked at her with sympathy in my eyes. Not pity, no, but sympathy. “Oh chloe, It's alright if you call me mari. We’re friends now, and we used to be best friends, all of us.” I say, gesturing to alya. Who had been watching the exchange happen with an upset look engraved on her face. “Chloe, you apologized and that's what matters. Not the past, not when you were mean. The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it.” I said, hoping chloe would understand. “We all forgave you chloe, now you have to forgive yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me any feedback you have! THANK YOU!!!!!! Love you!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Chloé's P.O.V

"I-I don't know….. I think I can try though." I stutter . I honestly don't know if I can forgive myself, I don't think I even know how to forgive myself. Its weird, having someone worry about you , you know after this long. After so many tortuous years of isolation that I put myself through . all these years, we aren't kids anymore, it's not like how we could just ask someone their name and instantly be friends, no we are almost adults . it's more complicated now. Everything is more complicated now. I mean, it was always complicated, with my family i mean. With my mother being the #1 in the fashion industry and my father being mayor they were never really there, don't get me wrong i'm happy for them and im greatful for everything I have even though I don't show it much (But I am working on that), it's just that, they were always in some sort of meeting or on a trip somewhere. So it was just me and Jean, my “Butler”, but he wasn't just the butler, he was my guardian, my parent figure, my dad. He was the one who took care of me when I was sick or calmed me down after I cried because I missed my biological parents. He was the one who was there for me. Even when I became a total brat, he was still there. So, I don't consider him as the butler, NO, He is like a father to me, so that is what he is, he's my dad.

Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts by marinette "hey, chloé, are you OK???? You spaced out for, like, a good 5 minutes.” Oh, oops. "Sorry marine- mari, I was just thinking" I tell her, as I looked at her face I could see the emotion in her eyes, worry, anxiety, fear, and something else. Something I haven't seen in a long time, I remember that look but I can't remember what it is. "You sure your OK?" Alya asked, oof, I almost forgot that she was there. SORRY ALYA!

Just as I was about to answer, the door next to mari opened to reveal a tall man in a butler's outfit, I looked out behind him and saw that we were at the airport. It looks like we are the first ones here too. "Oh, I hadn't realized we were here, sorry" mari apologized to the man, who I'm guessing is her shofar . we got out and went to our gate to wait for the class, "hey, i'm sorry about that, the whole thing in the car, im sorry." I apologized to mari and alya. They shook their heads and told me that it was fine and I had nothing to apologize for, I don't believe that but I nodded my head anyways.

After half an hour of just chatting about random things, the class arrived finally.

Marinette's P.O.V

Me, Chloe, and Alya were talking about the trip and my coronation and stuff when I spot the rest of the class. I wave over to Mrs.Bustier and she leads the class over to where we were waiting. “Hey guys, just on time” I tell them, they all look at me confused until the speaker announced that our flight ( We are gonna take my private jet, thank you maman!). Everyone looked really tired, it was kinda funny actually. Ivan had a travel pillow around his neck, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing batman pajamas and an eye mask resting on the top of his head. Nino, well he was basically asleep on alyas shoulder. Adrian didn't look tired at all, although that might be because he's a model and his father has taken him to different countries so he has some experience with the early hours of the morning. Alix, oh my gosh, don't even get me started on Alix. She is clinging onto Kim like a koala and is asleep on his shoulder

I almost couldn’t contain my laughter. Key word being almost. Anyway, we started towards our gate and got through with absolutely no problems, almost. Lila got upset that she wasn’t in first class when the rest of the class was. ( Sorry , but I want to enjoy my plane ride and not worry that someone *Cough* lila *Cough* will start screaming at everyone because she didn't get what she wanted) We got on a shuttle bus to take us to the jet.

Once we got to the jet and got onto it we were stopped by the flight attendant, she was about to bow at me but then remembered that I asked everyone I come in contact with to be secretive about it. She then nodded at me and began explaining how things work and what to do, “Hello everyone, my name is Li Na and i'll be your flight attendant , now i have a few announcements to make before everyone gets seated. Now if I call your name please step to the side, Marinette Dupain-Chang, Alya cesaire, Chole Bourgeois, Adrian Agrest, and Nino Lahiffe. Now, for the people I did not call I will be partnering you up with someone else and be showing you your rooms.

Mylene and Ivan,

Alix and Kim,

Sabrina and Max,

Nathaniel and Marc,

Rose and Juleka,

Lila and Mrs.Bustier.

Please find your partner and follow me." One by one each of the pairs were dropped off at their shared rooms. Once we dropped everyone off the flight attendent started to talk again, "Alright, now that they are taken care of, you five can follow me to where you will be staying," she said as we started walking towards a halway of sorts that was about 2 meters away from the other students bunks. "This is the common area along with the bar, the menu is an assortment of juices lemonades, and water." We looked at a circular bar top that had a bunch of different types of drinks and snacks behind on the wall. "And here are your own personal pods and what they look like inside." We stood by the pod like beds that were built into the wall and admired how comfy they look.

Miss Marinette may i speak with you in private please”.

“Yes of course” i responded knowing that she was taking me to my private room on the 2nd level of the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me any feedback you have! THANK YOU!!!!!! Love you!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

ReCap

Miss Marinette may i speak with you in private please”.

“Yes of course” i responded knowing that she was taking me to my private room on the 2nd level of the jet.

Marinette’s P.O.V.

We started off towards a little sectioned off area that only the flight attendants are allowed in. we get to a little door that is hidden from sight and when she opens the door there are a set of stairs leading to my own private section of the plane.  
I begin the climb toward my cabin. When we get to my part of the plane I'm shocked, to say the least. It was huge! Oh my gosh, I forgot what this felt like. I step into the living room to explore and see that there are doors in front of me, I go and open them and see that it's my bedroom.

I squeal to myself and jump onto my bed, I hear Li Na chuckle at me, and if it startled me because I forgot she was there, no one has to know. “Thank you Li Na,” I said bowing to her as a sign of respect. She did the same to me and left. I ran back out to the regular first class where everyone else was staying and looked around to see if I could find Alya and Chloe. Once i spotted( lol did you see what i did there) them I ran over to them at full speed and jumped up and hugged both of them, and lets just say that for the next 30 minutes all 3 of us were on the floor laughing so hard that our class looked at us like we were crazy.

Once we finally composed ourselves, I remembered why I came looking for them in the first place, “Oh my god, I almost forgot! Follow me.” I told them they looked at each other for a moment then got up and started to follow me. We got to the flight attendants area and I noticed that they had stopped following me, “ What's wrong?” I asked “We aren't allowed in this area” Alya stated, pointing to a sign on the wall that said ‘No passengers allowed’ . “Oh, don't worry about that, I have special access to this area, it being my plane we’re on.” I state matter of factly.

I see one of the flight attendants and stop them, “ Excuse me, can you tell all the flight attendants that these two are allowed in the princesses private cabin please?” I asked. “Of course princ - err miss Marinette.” She stuttered, I smiled at her and told her that they already know who I am. She smiles back, bows to me and excuses herself to, im guessing, tell the other flight attendants about what I said.

“Alright, lets go.” I said waving them towards the staircase that leads to my area. When they see it their eyes go wide and their mouths drop to the floor, “Girl, this is your room?” Alya asked not to take her eyes off the room. “No, this is the common area,” isaid leading them to the doors at the back of the room, “ this is my room,” I smirked as I opened the doors. I didn't think it was possible for their eyes to get wider but I was wrong. It made me laugh as I walked in and sat on my bed, looking back at them still in awe in the doorway. “Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies” I giggled. Both Alya and Chloe snapped back to reality after I said that, then they looked at eachother, like they were having a silent conversation, looked back at me, smirked and started running full speed at me. They jumped and landed on the bed on either side of me, but they had stuck their arms out and brought me down with them. Again we laughed for a good 30 minutes and then calmed down. Once we regained our composure I heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” I announced. “I'm sorry for interrupting, princess, but your class is asking about you and are starting to get suspicious.” The flight attendant said, “Thank you” I got up off the bed and started to fix myself before signaling to the girls that it was time to go, they nodded and followed behind me.

We get down to where the class is a couple minutes later, “Hey guys” I say as I wave to them. Everyone turns toward us and waves hi. “What are you guys doing?” Alya asks from behind me, “Oh we’re deciding on whether we want to play just dance or have a singing competition” Rose replied. “ What about both, I mean we do have like 10 hours left of our 13 hour flight.” I stated. I got a chorus of yes and right back at my suggestion. We all decided to just dance first then do the singing competition. Rose and julyka started, then maelyn and ivan, max and sabrina,then Nino and adrien. Next up was Alya, Chloe, and I, and I already knew what song we were going to do, so all 3 of us huddled in a circle as I told them the plan, and of course they were more than happy to go along with it. So we get up and get on “stage” and I click on 7 rings by Ariana Grande. (Please look it up on You tube if you want to get the full affect) Once we were finished, everyone looked at us in awe. There was a moment of silence and I was starting to get anxious when everyone started clapping and cheering for us, they all wanted us to do another dance, so eventually we agreed and i let Alya pick this time, she picked Cheap Thrills by SIA. As we start to dance again everything around us just fades into the background as we get so into the music that we forget that people , more specifically our classmates, are still watching us. Once the song stopped we were started by the sudden applause provided by our classmates. E were about to suggest that someone else go but then everyone started telling us to do another and I looked over at chloé and she nodded at me as if to say that she has everything picked out already. I took a much needed deep breath and signaled to everyone to quiet down for a moment, "OK, on we can do ONE more but then that's it!!" I exclaimed laughing.  
Again everyone clapped as Chloe picked out the last song im actually really excited to do this last song because let me tell you, she has good taste. She picked Ddu-Du-Du-Du- Du by BlackPink! One of my favorite songs by them.

Once we finished with Chloe's pick all three of us were really tired so we decided to give up Just Dance and start the singing competion, oh and if your wondering alix and Kim were doing another competition and Kim told alix that he could sing and dance better then alix could, so that's how this all started. After everyone got settled in their seats we offically started.

Everyone was so good, it's amazing. Everyone's voices are so beautiful and I enjoyed listening to them sing. Rose sang Over the Rainbow, maelyn sang Can't help falling in love, Alya sang House of Gold, and Chloe sang The A Team, just to name a few. I went last, everyone was looking at me while I was deciding what to sing, finally I went with Teenage Mind by Tate Mcrae.I had my eyes closed the entire time I was singing, I really connected with the song and I got caught up in it and I put my heart and soul into what I was singing. When I finally opened my eyes I saw that everyone was staring at me. I grabbed my arm in nervousness and looked down at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Wow dudette, You're really good!” Nino said as he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, knowing that I was getting anxious. “Thanks Nino.” I said. “That was really beautiful Mari” I looked up to see the owner of that voice was the love of my life, Adrien. “Thanks Adrien, '' I said, I should be a blushing, stuttering mess right now but I harnessed the power of my princess confidence and my ladybug power. So long story short, I kept myself from blushing by using skills I learned being both a princess and a perisian superhero. I had looked back down at this point and when I looked around me I saw that the class (excluding Adrien and I) were either gone or doing their own thing. I chuckled knowing that Alya probably signaled for the class to leave so I was alone with my crush, I really hate that girl sometimes.

“So, what's up?” Adrien asked as he was playing with the buttons of his shirt. “Nothing much, I'm just nervous to see my family again, I haven't seen my grandparents or any of my cousins since I was 9. I really miss them, but I can't stop worrying about what they're going to think of me, and what they are going to say about me. Will they be disappointed with me because I turned out so clumsy? Or will they be upset because I don't have the same manners as I did when I lived in china? I don't know, oh god! I'm rambling aren't I ? I'm so sorry you probably don't even want to hear about my problems and you just asked because it's the social norm to ask people how they are or what's going on with them even though you don't really care, oh my god i'm so sorry I'll stop talking now, sorry.” Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed, I just rambled about my problems to my crush! Kill me. “No, it's ok. I like talking to you and hearing what you have to say, and why do you think that they will think any differently of you? I mean sure, you've probably changed from when you were 9, but if they don't like you for the amazing girl that you are today then they aren't worth it. I get it though, worrying about your family’s expectations, my father is really strict about how I act and what I can put out there for the world to see. He says it's because he doesn't want it to ruin the reputations of him and his company.” He said with a sad smile on his face. “Adrien, I'm so sorry that you have to deal with that.” I told him, he just looked up at me and gave me another sad smile. “It's not that bad, I know my father loves me and wants to see me succeed in life. He's just looking out for me, anyway I see him everyday, or at least I live with him, you haven't seen your family in years.” he said, changing the subject to focus on me. “ I know but your problems and feelings are just as valid as mine, and if you ever need to talk about it I hope you know I'm just a phone call away.” i smiled at him, “Thanks Marinette'' he smiled back “call me Mari.”

After that we sat there talking about anything and everything, we were in our own little world talking about small insignificant things and not caring who was watching us. (Can you guess who was peeking from around a corner? Comment your answer) After a while we stopped talking as much and focused on whatever show was playing on tv, It was a kids show, i think it was called dragon tales or something along those lines but i didn't really pay attention, it was kinda relaxing in a way, not having to think and just mindlessly watching a show and having someone next to you.

Adrien’s P.O.V.

After sitting on the couch and watching some kids shows I looked over to see Mari had fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful, so calm. She looks cute. Wait, What? No, i dont have a crush on Marinette, my heart belongs to ladybug, Marinette is just a friend (OK you stupid oblivious cinnamon roll ). Right? I need to think. I stood up and layed Mari down on the spot I was previously sitting in, and put a blanket over her before walking away and going to my room. Do I have a crush on a Marinette? I mean she is strong and smart and beautiful. But I love ladybug, I love my lady. I don’t know, I can't think straight right now. I need a nap.

Time Skip brought to you by me dying because in so bored of having to stay at home because of this stupid quarentine .

Marinette’s P.O.V.

I was woken up with a sudden shake.“-ette, -nette, Marinette!” The person yelled, “What happened! Is there an akuma?!” I yelled, quickly standing up. The person who woke me up, who I now realize was Adrian, was doubled over laughing. “Th-The *laugh* p-p-plan-plane *laugh* land-landed” He said barely able to form words let alone a sentence. “Really? How long was I asleep for?” I asked, kinda embarrassed, “for about…” Adrien paused and Nino continued for him “ 3 hours” he deadpanned.

Once I gained my composure I went to meet up with Chloe and Alya, turns out after they had left me and adrien alone they went and spent the remainder of the plane ride gossiping in my private cabin. Just remember girls, Karmas a bitch. Anyway, after I met up with them I told them about mine and adriens heart to heart. They, of course, squealed and hugged me saying that they were so proud of me. We were interrupted by one of the flight attendants telling us that we were now allowed to leave the plane. We thanked her and started grabbing our bags and heading to the exit. Once we were safely on the ground a shuttle came to get us to take us to where we were getting picked up. The driver nodded at me as a sign of respect but in a secretive way, the whole of china knows that if they see me they are not to call me princess or bow to me because they know I wanted to keep it a secret from my class until the coronation and they all respect that. They respect me. Everyone was walking quietly and respectfully when…….

HAHA Cliffhanger bitches

JK

“Hey! Watch where you're going next time! This is a designer! I can have you arrested, I'm friends with the princess! We are besties and she won't hesitate to make you pay for almost ruining my things!” *Sigh* Lila. Chole and Alya chuckled at her comment about being besties with the princess, since they know that she is 100% not besties with me. The class sighed, everyone knew she was lying ( she was already outed as a liar) she alway does. “Lila, please stop bothering this poor man with your falsehoods(comment if you know what this is from) and please hurry up, we have cars on the way to pick us up” Mrs.Bustier said in a bored voice.Everyone was snickering and this and lila got so red she looked like nathaniels hair. I ran over to the old man who had accidently bumped into lila and helped him up, like seriously this guy is like 90 come on lila.

( From this point on if Marinette is talking to either a civilian or anyone that isn't in their class or one of her friends they are speaking chinese)( Oh and the episode with Marinette's uncle and adrien having to translate happened but adrien never had to translate and he just bumped into them at the hotel)

Anyway he smiled at me, pulled me into a hug and said “Thank you princess” so that only i could hear it. “You welcome sir” I said to him, then I asked if he needed any help with getting to where he was going or if he needed a ride but he assured me that he was fine and he liked walking. I smiled at him and hesitantly left with the rest of the class. Before we continue on with our walk through the airport Alya asks Mrs.Bustier if Chloe, me and her could go to the bathroom, Mrs.Bustier says to make it quick and that the class will be waiting for us by a nearby water fountain. We quickly make our way to a private bathroom and Alya drags me into the stall with her and locks the door, “ Hey al, whats up” I asked. “Well, I was wondering if we could tell Nino the big secret because I want to ask him to be my date to your coronation but he will be suspicious if i'm not with him in the seats so….. Ya” she said nervously. “Sure als, we can tell him, just as long as he promises not to tell adrien.” I told her, she brightened up after that and gathered me up into a bear hug and kept thanking me. “Alya, you're welcome but now we have to get back to the class” I announced. We head over to where the class is and I go up to Mrs.Bustier and ask if Nino can ride with us and she says yes and we continue to the pick up area. We finally get to the front of the airport and see 4 SUV’s outside, “Alright students, we are going to the hotel now and I will be putting you into groups to listen up for your name.

Car 1 - Maelyn, Ivan, Nathaniel, and Marc

Car 2 - Alix, Kim, Max, and Adrien

Car 3 - Lila, Rose, Juleka, and myself

Car 4 - Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and Nino

Alright everyone, get with your groups and get to your assigned cars” Mrs.Bustier announced. Everyone got with their respective groups and started to get in the cars. Once everyone was settled the cars started the 45 minute drive to the best hotel in all of china, again thank you maman!  
Nino and Alya were talking quietly about what they thought was going to happen on the trip (Alya keeping some things hidden for obvious reasons) in the row in front of me and Chloe was on her phone playing a card game next to me. After 15 minutes I cleared my throat to get the couples attention. They turned around to face Chloe and I said, “Ok Nino, there's something I need to tell you.” He looked at me concerned, “What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise you will not tell anyone else, It could put me and everyone here in danger, do you understand?” I asked, making sure he understood that this was serious, “Yeah dudette, I understand” he replied , “Alright good, ok so, you know how china has a royal family, well I'm the princess of china and you guys came here to see my coronation. And Alya really likes you, like she can never shut up about you, she has a major crush on you and she wants you to be her date to the coronation. Any questions?” I said smirking, knowing Alya was glaring at me because I just told Nino that she was basically in love with him, like I said, karmas a bitch.

Nino stared at me with wide eyes, “w-wait, so you're the princess? And Alya, my long time crush, has a crush on me?” he asked, “Yeah, pretty much``I answered. “ alright, cool dudette. What about my man Adrien? Are you going to tell the BananaBoi?” he asked, I chuckled at the name, Nino’s always giving everyone nicknames, I guess Adrien got saddled with BananaBoi. “Yeah, I'm going to tell him, just not right now, I just started talking to him without stuttering, I'm taking baby steps with him. And question, is that boi spelled boy or boi?” I asked “Dudette, Boi obviously” He said with a straight face, but he couldn't hold it for long before he started laughing. Once he started laughing, Alya started and then I started and pretty soon we were all laughing because of how stupid we all are. Ahhhh, good times, good time. By the time we stopped laughing for real (we were laughing and then we would stop and look at each other and start laughing just as hard again.) we were pulling up to the hotel.Once everyone was out of the cars they stared in awe up at the hotel they ‘we’ were staying at. I say ‘we’ because I'm going to be staying at my castle. Once the class was brought back to reality we started to head inside. Once we were in the common area of the hotel Mrs.Bustier spoke up “ Alright everyone, I have your room assignments so please listen.

Marinette - Presidential suite( Room 200)

Alya & Chloe - Room 199

Adrien & Nino - Room 198

Mealyn & Ivan - Room 190

Rose & juleka - Room 189 

Alix & Kim - Room 188

Max & Sabrina - Room 187

Nathaniel & Marc - Room 186

Lila and myself - Room 185

Now, I realize that there is a gap between rooms, that is because those rooms are currently closed for reasons the hotel have not disclosed, but they did reassure me that it is nothing dangerous or distracting. So get with your partner so that we can head up to our rooms and get settled for the day.” Everyone started to find each other and get in the correct pairings “Ugggg, it's not fair I should be with my adri-honey. Why is Marinette getting special treatment, she's nothing special. I am bestfriends with the princess, if anyone I should be the one getting the royal treatment.” (*Insert dora voice* Can you tell me where the little bitch is? Wow, come on boots, let's go beat a bitch!) Lila shouted, creating a scene. “Lila, please just shut the fuck up” I finally said, luckuly I had rented out the entire hotel and had my personal staff from back at the castle stand in for the regular staff, dont worry the regular staff are still getting paid, its just like a paid vacation except Im paying them each double their salery for the next month and a half. The class looks shocked, “Mrs.Bustier, Marinette just told me to shut the fuck up! Are you gonna do something about it?” lila asked, “ watch you language lila, otherwise we can get you a plane ticket back to paris and I will call your mother.” Mrs. Bustier told her, she hadn’t even batted an eye at the fact that Marinette was the one who swore originally. If Mrs.Bustier has favorites in the class, we don't talk about it. 

“OHHHHH” “DAMN” “MRS.BUSTIER IS SAVAGE!!!!” Everyone was shouting and clapping while lila went silent real quick. After everyone settled down we headed to the elevators to go up to our rooms.

Once everyone had settled and finished unpacking, everyone decided to go hangout by the pool, and of course alya and chloe convinced me to join everyone there. I went to my closet to grab my favorite swimsuit when I realized that the scars I got from being ladybug these last few years were littering my torso, and if I wear this bathing suit the whole class would see. So I put that one back and grabbed a different suit I had. 

Once I got it on I was still a little worried that people would see even the tiniest bit of my scars because I do have some on the thighs and legs due to the multiple akuma attacks on the city that I had to take care of over the years, the ones on my shins i can say its just because Im clumsy and fell a lot as a kid but the thighs aren't as easily explained, so I put on one of my dresses I brought from home.  
I grabbed some sandals and started down towards the pool.

When I got to the pool, everyone was already there. Some of them were in the pool and some were sunbathing next to it. “Hey girl!” Alya called, waving me over to where she and a couple other girls were sitting. “Hey!” I replied as I walked over to them, “What are you guys talking about?” I asked, “Oh, we were just talking about who we find cute in the class” Rose answered, snuggling up next to her girlfriend Juleka, “Obviously you know my answer” she pointed out, we all started giggling at Rose’s antics.

\- Le Grande Time Skip - brought to you by me not knowing how to transition 😂 (*Insert spongebob narrator voice here* Two hour later)

All the girls had kinda gone separate ways about 2 hours ago, some went back into the hotel to relax, some were sunbathing next to the pool trying to get a tan and a couple of them, including Alya and Chloe, got into the pool with the boys. I was one of the girls sitting next to the pool sunbathing when I heard a shout, “Hey girl, why don’t you come join us in the pool?” Alya had asked, truthfully I didn't want anyone to see my body because even though I'm a princess and ladybug I'm still a teenager who is insecure about her own body. Plus I have all the scars from being ladybug and all that ‘good’ stuff. But I'll never let them know that. “No thanks, I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy the sun.” I replied with a smile, my smile dropped when I noticed that Kim and Alix weren't in the pool (which by the way I totally ship them) but brushed it off as they went back into the hotel. Boy, was I wrong. I screamed as I felt someone lift me up into the air and run towards the pool. I look at my attacker and see it was Kim with Alix right behind him, but before I could get any words out I felt him jump into the pool.

Authors P.O.V.

Once Marinette had resurfaced, she took gulps of air and struggled to keep afloat as she was coughing too much to really focus on swimming and keeping herself above the water. Everyone was laughing thinking it was a joke to make Kim and Alix feel bad but after a few moments of her struggling they quickly realized that she was actually having trouble so a couple of the boys went to get her and help her to the edge of the pool. It was Kim and Nino that had gotten to her first and got on either side of her to bring her to safety while Nathanial and Marc were at the pool's edge waiting with a towel and a first aid kit that marc carries with him at all times incase one of his friends get hurt, for them so they could help Mari out of the water. Nino and Kim had no problem getting her to the other boys while the rest of the class swam behind them trying to make sure that Marinettewas okay. They pull her out and get her onto one of the chairs that was already by the pool, all while Marinette was coughing and trying to breathe normally so she could calm down. Everyone had gotten out of the pool to check p on her but allowed her some space so as to not crowd or overwhelm her.

While Marc was checking over Mari, Nath had gotten a cup of hot chocolate to warm up a now shivering Marinette. “Mari are you alright? I'm really sorry for doing that.” Kim had asked, Marinette could tell that he did sincerely feel bad about what had happened, “It’s ok Kim, I know you didn't mean any harm by it. I'm fine I would just like to go back to my room and change into something that isn't soaking wet.” Marinette had told everyone, Marc had insisted that he comewith her just to make absolutely sure that she was alright. She agreed and they went back into the hotel. Everyone that had been at the pool felt really bad, and wanted to make it up to her so they decided to head back into the hotel and start planning how they were gonna make it up to her.

Meanwhile, Mariette and Marc had made it up to her room and gone straight to her room and got to work, Marc had allowed Mari to change into something more comfortable before continuing to check on her. Once she came out of her closet she sat down on the bed and let Marc get to work. Marc had worked for a couple of minutes before asking, “ Hey I know that this is kinda weird but would it be ok if I check out your ribs, just to make sure that they are bruised or the muscles are torn or anything like that. Is that ok?” Mari thought that he's so cute. (In a platonic way) “How do you do that?” She said wearily, worrying about showing him her abdomen because of the scars. “Oh I would need to just need for you to lift up your shirt a little bit and push against your ribs slightly and you would have to tell me if it hurt where I put pressure.” He said shyly. “ Sure but first I need to tell you something,” Mari agreed, “ And you have to promise not to tell anyone or freak out. Promise?” she asked while holding out her pinky, as if that one little gesture would make it so they had an unbreakable contract between them. Marc locked his pinky around hers as if to say he promised. “ Ok, well first of all ….. Ugggg this is so hard! God, anyway Im the Princess of china and when I lift my shirt up you will see that I have scars, that is because I used to take self defence classes here in china, but the thing is that in my culture you don't take it easy on anyone, so I got a lot of scars from sparing with different people.” Marinette had blurted out. “.....wow, that's … huh, got it but i'm not too sure I understand the self defence classes. Why would you get scars from that if it's just that, a class.” he asked, genuinely curious, “Well, have you ever seen the show DareDevil ™?” he nodded, “ Well you know Elektra and how when we see her as a kid in training? Well that's kind of what my training was like just a little less deadly and a little more safe.” Mari explains. “Ohhhhh, I get it! Jeez, that's a lot to put on a little girl.” Marc said, impressed. “Well, I guess you should probably start checking my ribs” Mari said after a moment of silence Marc had totally forgotten that he was going to do that. He nodded his head and got down on his knee, Mari lifted up her shirt and let Marc check her. After a couple of minutes they had concluded that she was alright and marc was about to leave when Mari asked if he wanted to watch a movie with her. He agreed and they both fell asleep on her bed where they had set up the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Trigger warning⚠
> 
> Mentions of physical and mental abuse, child abuse, homophobia, homophobic slurs, and serious topics so if you are triggered by this i will put littlesigns that look like this ⚠ at the begining andend parts of the times where it is mentioned so you can skip it
> 
> If you have experienced anything like this please message me or call the police because you don't deserve to be treated like this and I love you and support you and I care, because everyday that you deal with this is another day you are a hero, you are my everyday Ladybugs and ChatNoirs. You are loved and you are important. I Just wanted you to know that, or if you have a story message me and tell me your story, if you want to. Thank you

Re-Cap

He nodded his head and got down on his knee, Mari lifted up her shirt and let Marc check her. After a couple of minutes they had concluded that she was alright and marc was about to leave when Mari asked if he wanted to watch a movie with her. He agreed and they both fell asleep on her bed where they had set up the movie. 

Marinette’s P.O.V.

I woke up to the click of a camera and giggling. I opened my eyes to see Alya and Chloe standing at the foot of the bed, Alya holding her phone. I feel something shift next to me and look over to see Marc laying next to me fast asleep, then I remember asking him if he wanted to watch a movie and then we both fell asleep. He starts to stir and, after a moment, open his eyes. “Oh, hey. Sorry for falling asleep, if you want I can leave.” Marc said awkwardly “No, it's ok, if you want to leave you can but you can stay and we can hang out if you want.” I told him. “I'm actually gonna go, I gotta check up on Nathaniel. Make sure hes not doing anything stupid.” He said, smiling at the thought of Nathaniel. Oooooooohhhhh, i think someone has a crush! “Hey, before you leave can I ask you something?” I stopped him “You just did but sure” he replied, the little shit 😂. “Do you like Nathaniel? Like, likelike him?” I asked, giggling and hearing the 2 girls behind me try to contain their giggles. His face got as red as a tomato, or a certain someone's hair lol, and he began to stutter, “N-n-no-no, hes j-j-j-j-just a fr-friend!” he exclaimed, getting even redder. “Uh Huh ya sure marc, I believe you.” I laughed.

⚠

He sighed and sat down, “Is that gross?” He asked, “What?” I replied, “Me, liking boys, is that gross?” he said, clearly anxious. “Marc, look at me. Who told you that liking boys is gross?” I asked, getting really serious in that moment, “I can't tell you, i might get in trouble.” he said obviously getting more upset, “Hey, Marc. It's ok, no one is going to do anything to you, but you have to tell us who put the thought in your head” I explained to him, I was getting really concerned. Who would want to make him feel bad about who he likes? He's so sweet, I can't let anyone hurt him. Even thoughI haven't known him for that long, he's like my brother and I won't stop until I know who said those things to him. “It- It was my dad” Marc said, after those words left his mmouth i feltmyheart sink, “He is always telling me that I shouldnt like boys and I should like girls and that Im a fag. He says I'm going to burn in hell a-and…..” he paused, tears starting to stream down his face. “Sometimes h-h-he yells at me and tells me he is beating the fag out of his son.” He sobbed at that, “Marc, has he ever hit you? Has he ever put a hand on you?” I asked very seriously. I'm going to have Chloe call her dad and tell him to alert the police and arrest Marcs ‘father’. How could he do something like this?!?!? To his own son?!?! My blood was boiling at this point but I had to stay calm and collect for Marc, I need to be strong for him. “He only ever hits me when I deserve it, he-he doesnt do anything bad I promise, NO please he hasn't done anything but care for me, he only does it because he loves me and he wants what's best for me. Please!” Marc panicked and pleaded with us, This motherfucker brainwashed marc. No, I wont have Marc go back to him, my parents will adopt him. I look over at Chloe and nod at her, she nods back saying she understands and leaves the room to call her father back in paris. “ Marc listen to me, that isn't right, no one should ever,EVER, put their hands on you in a threatening way. I'm sorry but we are calling the perisan police and having them take him to jai, Listen, I know that this is hard but we are here for you, my parents will do everything in their power to keep you safe, Im not allowing you to go back to that place,not when I know that he is going to hurt you because you like boys! Liking boys isn't gross Marc, I promise you there is nothing wrong with it, and I think that Nathaniel likes you too” I said to him smiling at the last part.

He looked at me with sad eyes, “He's the only family I have left” tears still rolling down his cheeks, “Not anymore, Im your family ad Alya is your family and the whole class is your family, I know it seems like it's never going to get better but t will and I will be there every step of the way!” I told him I hadn't noticed it before but i had started crying sometime during our conversation.

⚠

About an hour went by of us crying and hugging each other before Marc was ready to go see Nathaniel, I even convinced him to tell Nathaniel about his feelings and if Nathaniel had come to me a week before the trip asking about how to ask out Marc, we wouldn't have to talk about it.

After Marc left, I looked over at Chloe, “How did it go? You were gone for quite some time.” I asked her, “Oh, that…. Well no one was picking up the phone for about 10 minutes but I kept trying and when my dad finally did pick up he said, ‘ What's wrong this time Chloe?’ but I told him the situation and he told me that Marc’s dad would be arrested and he would text me when It was done, so I waited out in the hall for the text and sure enough10 minutes later, my dad texts me and says the his dad is in custody and won't be getting out anytime soon.” she explained, a sad smile on her face. I feel so bad for her, the way her dad answered the phone expecting her to be her old self… it's heartbreaking. “Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry that you dad answered the phone like that, I can't even imagine how that must feel.” I grabbed her and pulled hre into a bear-hug and she started crying on my shoulder, “Oh mari, everyone still expects me to be that horrible person that I was before but I changed I'm not like that anymore, you told me to try and forgive myself and I am trying but it's so hard when everyone I know is still treating me like a brat that always goes to her daddy with all her problems.” She said, still crying but beginning to calm down, “I don't want to be that way anymore, I just want to be able to say hi to people on the street without them fearing that they did something wrong, I just wanna be nice. I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN ANYMORE!” she shouted, falling to her knees “Oh Chloe, I know. But youre not mean, you ARE nice, you just went through a rough patch in your life and people remember but you still have time, you can prove everyone who doubts you wrong. You can prove that you have more good in your pinky than they have in their entire body,” we laughed, “You are an amazing person and an amazing friend, don't let them make you doubt that.” I told her, we were on the ground crying and laughing, Alya and I were hugging Chloe and that's when I got an idea, “Hey you wanna know what will make you feel better?” I asked , “What?” Chloe answered. “A trip to the castle!” I shouted in excitement, they are gonna love it there, and I want to show them their rooms at the castle, I can't have my ladies in waiting sleeping away from me. “Really?” they asked in excitement, “Absolutely, now get your asses up and let's get moving, I have so much to show you!!!!!!” I squealed. We all grabbed our bags and started to run towards the elevator, but apparently luck wasn't on our side at that moment because Adrien and Nino came out of their room and we ran right into them.

I was on top of Adrien and Alya was on top of Nino and Chloe was on top of both of us. We all looked around at each other and we all started laughing, “Where are you dudettes going in such a rush that you had to crash into me and my man, BananaBoi?” Nino asked (IDK if that is an actual sentence but take it as you will) with a laugh. Adrien looked like all he wanted to do was disappear, his face all red and he was looking anywhere else but at our friends and I, i guess he doesn't really like the nickname Nino came up with. I got up off of him and offered out my hand to help him up, he took it and stood up beside me, still blushing. Everyone was standing now and I looked at Nino to answer his question, “We were just heading to …. “ I stopped, but then Alya stepped in to help, “We were heading to Mari’s family's house. If you could call it that.” she answered, whispering the last part so only the ones closest to her could hear, lucky Adrien wasn't close enough to hear. “Wow dudette, that's cool. Well me and my man are gonna go explore the hotel, bye dudettes!” Nino said as he walked away with Adrien, knowing that when Alya said ‘house’ she really meant the palace. “Bye Nino!” we all shouted. After they were out of site we began running again, this time not running into anyone. We made it to the front of the hotel where a car, that I had texted for earlier, was waiting for us to take us to my house. We all got in and got comfortable for our ride.

It took about an hour to get to the castle, at that time Alya,Chloe, and I talked and joked and Chloe even took a short power nap. I was reading a book I had brought about ancient chinese culture and artifacts, it was really interesting. We pulled up to the doors and got out, “Thank you sir.” I told the driver, he nodded back at us and then left. We turn towards the front doors and see that they have started to open, “Well girls, welcome to china! And welcome to my palace.” I said. I walked up the steps to the doors and waved for them to follow me.

“Alright, i want to give you guys an exclusive tour. Now we are on the main floor right now, there is a upstairs and a basement type thing, everything on the main floor and on the outside of the palace is traditional chinese architecture and culture so let's begin, and the main floor is also open to the public, so anyways, first we have our entrance hall its a tourist attraction, then we have our first living room which was remodeled 20 years ago but still has aspects of the original room in it, then we have the political dining room where we dine with visiting royals who we are trying to make arrangements or treaties with, next is the cabinet room where the most important people in our government come and discuss the state of the economy or how to help the public and stuff like that. Then we have my favorite room, the Throne room. It is the original throne room that was built over 600 years ago along with the great wall. We have the ball room which is attached to the throne room and the great hall where we eat on special occasions like my upcoming coronation. Then we have the first library, it doesn't really look like traditional chinese architecture because the original library that was built here got destroyed by a fire that was accidentally started and my great great grandparents had a french architect come in and rebuild it. And that is pretty much all that is open to the public unless you have special access to the next part of the main floor.” I looked back to check if they had any questions but it seemed like they were enjoying themselves and were really interested in the history based on the way they both urged me to tell them more about the castle and what happened to it over the last couple hundred years.

“ Now for the exclusive part of the main floor, this is the Kitchen where both of you have full access to at all so when you're over here you can come and ask for anything you would like. Next up is the dining area for the kitchen which is used for little snacks people have but not really for any major meals.It's more of a laid back dining area. Then we have a Family dining room, it was originally the tea room but we moved that to upstairs and the dining room that was upstairs down here. We also have the family meeting room which is more used for game nights than anything else. And then we have the stairs to the upstairs here at the back. They aren’t the original stairs from when this castle was built, the original stairs collapsed about 150 years ago. My ancestors brought in a european designer to rebuild it for them.'' I said, “The upstairs isn't open to the public at all, so you are the first non-royal and/or public that is going to be allowed to go up there,” They looked at me in shock and I giggled. “ Here we go, now the upstairs is more modern the further in we go, so be prepared for that. When we get to the top of the steps we are faced with a short hallway that has a couple of studies. They all look the same so I'm only gonna show you one of them. These are mainly used by my father and his representatives but I use them sometimes if I can't concentrate anywhere else. Then we get to one of the courtyards that we have up here, it isn't really a court yard as much as it is just a hallway with a glass roof. Next we have the hall of bedrooms, a lot of them are guest bedrooms so I'm only gonna show you guys four of them,” I looked back to make sure they were with me and when I saw that they were I continued the tour, “ Alright the first room we are going to look at is my room, we aren't going to spend a lot of time in here right now because i want to show you both the next room,” i told them, be backtracked a little bit to the room that way the one right before mine and I opened the doors to let both of them in, “ Now this room is very special and so is the next one I am going to show you, lets see that one before I tell you why they are so special,” We left the room and started to go further down the hallway to the bedroom that was one after mine, “ now lets see this one. Alright now that we are in here I'll tell you guys why these two rooms are so special. These two rooms are ones that were reconstructed at my request, they were being torn apart and put back together while we were on the plane. Now these two rooms are the rooms of my ladies in waiting.” I smiled at them but they didn't smile back, they looked confused as to why the rooms were so special. “You guys, these are for my LADIES IN WAITING.” the looked at me in confusion again, “*sigh* You guys are my ladies in waiting, or did you forget already?” I arched an eyebrow and placed my hand on my hip in a sassy manner, they looked at me for a moment with blank expressions like they were trying to process what I had just said, then their eye went huge and they started squealing and thanking me and saying the loved me all while crushing me in a bear hug. I chuckled at them, “You guys are so welcome, now this one is Chloe's room and the other one is yours. You guys explore them for a few minutes and then we can continue the tour. Once you are done I will be in front of my bedroom door.” I yelled out to them as they ran away to go look at their rooms, I sighed and shook my head, chuckling . After a solid 15 minutes they came out and walked towards me, “ Are you guys ready to get on with the tour?” I asked, they nodded their heads and I began walking, “ Now that you have seen your rooms, this end room is my parents bedroom, they aren't here right now so I can show you guys the inside. This room has been remodeled every time a new queen or king is appointed and is ready to take over the country. After I graduate I'm going to go to college and major in political science and forein relations. Once I graduate with my bachelors in both of those topics I will move back here and take over as queen of china.” I explained, they gave me a look that I couldn't quit.But mari, what about being a fashion designer and creating new looks for people to try on? What about your dream?” Alya asked while Chloe was nodding behind her, I gave them a small smile, and began to look at the hall to see if anyone was around, “Follow me.” I whispered to them. They nodded their heads and we all quickly walked back towards my room, once we made it in and I closed and locked my doors I turned to face them, i gestured towards the bed, “ Ok well about that, I do want to do that but I also have a responsibility to my country so I came up with a plan, so listen closely,” I whispered, “ I was planning on creating an alter-ego of sorts and beginning that while I'm either a senior in highschool or when I get to college that way I can still achieve my dream but also not look like i'm turning my back on my country.” I told them, they looked at me in shock then alya smiled at me, “ You are a mad genius mari, I hope you know that.” she said, I chuckled at her.

After a couple minutes we finished talking in my room and left to go back to where we were to continue the tour, “Ok, anyway, after the bedrooms there's another living room, personally this is my favorite of all the living rooms, next is the tea room, this used to be the family dining room but we switched thi with that and so now this is the tea room, it just kinda made sense to have a dining room downstairs and the tea room up here. Next is the actual court yard, the doors you see take you back to different parts of the upstairs, this used to go all the way through the castle but about 100 years ago there was a terrible storm and it flooded the lowest level of the castle, along with some other places in the castle, so the only made it up here and made sure there was a way to drain the water from the rain, so under our little stream and koi pond there are little holes that will automatically open up when the water level gets to a certain level. And for the other part of the courtyard we have the same thing but it goes into a system that automatically will use it to water the plants in here. Anyway we have one more stop to make up here before we head down to the lowest level.” I Told them, we started walking towards one of the sliding doors that are around the court year. “ This is the prayer room, we have all of our ancestors in here, it also holds our guardians. This is the only way in or out of this room, we usually have people guarding it because around 70 years ago two people broke into the castle and tried to steal our ancestors stones, no one knows why they did it, they refused to talk to anyone except my grandmother but my grandfather refused to let her go speak to them, he claimed that he thought that they might to to kill her. They were sentenced to life in prison, but after 4 years in a cell one of them killed themselves , the other one is still carrying out his sentence. So they closed the other door that led to this room and now there is only 1 way to get in and out.” I told them with a sad smile, “Enough sad talk, let's go check out the basement!” 

~ skip to them downstairs in the basement~

Once we get to the basement I start to lead them down the hallway, “ok, so now that we are in the basement the first thing you're gonna see after coming down here is the armory, we have things from all over the world! Next is the final living room, this one is more european because our royal guests usually stay down here to be kept out of the public's eye, so we made it more comfortable for them. After that we have the bigger more industrial sized kitchen, again you are aloud to come down here and grab or ask for anything you want. This is where the cooks make the big meals for special events, but usually they are up in the smaller kitchen, but in the next week they are going to be down here more often because of my corinatin so they can start preparing the food for it.Next we have the second library where we have a wider range of books, we have copies of what is upstairs along with more rare books that we keep, so they can't as easily get stolen. And then there are more guest rooms for people who don't want to sleep on the second floor.” I turned back to them and asked, “Any questions?” Chloe shook her head no but when I looked over to alya, she was staring at something behind me.

“ What's behind that door?” she asked pointing towards a door that was placed nowhere near where anything else was. “Ummmmmm, that leads to some stairs…” I said hoping she would drp it, but luck wasn't on my side ironically, “And where do those stairs go?” she asked unamused, “ They go down…” I mumbled. “And where is it down?” She asked, getting irritated, at this point I had my head tilted down and looking at the floor like it was the most miraculous (HA) thing I had ever seen, “It leads to the du…..” I muttered getting quieter closer to the end, alya looked at me unimpressed, “What was that? I didn't hear that last part.” I finally snapped and yelled, “IT GOES TO THE DUNGEON!” Alyas eyes go wide and after a second she starts to smile, “You know what this means, right?” she asked, Chloe started smiling and nodded her head. I looked at her with a scared expression on my face, “We can't, it's forbidden” I whisper shouted, “awww, come on mari, have a little fun” Chloe said as she and alya started to inch closer to the door. “No, you guys i can't.” I told them, pleading with them to not go down there. “Nope, we’re going” Alya said as she dragged me towards the door that Chloe just opened. The once locked door now stood open in front of me, taunting me, to say I was terrified was an understatement . There is one thing that I didn't tell the girls on our tour, the two people who tried to steal our ancestors stones all that time ago were imprisoned here, and the one that killed himself had done so just down the steps that I was now being forced to go down with aya in front of me and chloe behind me so i couldn't escape. I didn't want to go down here, what if the other person was still down here? I always assumed he got sent to the prison after my parents took over as king and queen but no one ever told me what had happened to him. When I came back from my thoughts we were at the bottom of the stairs, “Ok, you came, you saw, now let's go before we get in trouble!” I said sternly. “Awwww come on mari, relax no one is down here and no one is gonna catch us.” Alya said, “You don't know that” I whispered to myself, I was forbidden from saying a word about the dungeons history to anyone, not even my cousins(who already know but we weren't aloud to talk about it at all) and i didnt want to upset my grandparents. “OK alya we are leaving right now, I am not going to risk upsetting my family because of some stupid place in the castle!” I shouted, I couldn't take it, I was starting to panic and when I panic while in princess mode I get irritated and start yelling at people. “Hey, who's down here!” I heard someone shout at us, I saw a guards uniform coming towards us. “Run!” I whisper shouted at my two friends, we ran back up the steps and made it out the door and locked it intime to not get caught…… hopefully.

“Oh my god, why was there someone down there?!?!” Alya yelled breathlessly, she looked kinda crazy and if i wasn't so terrified i probably would have laughed. “I told you we weren't allowed down there…..” I whispered, for the second time that day I was booking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “That? Doesn’t Answer? My question?” alya stated, she looked at me like I had just told her that a rat was cooking her food (HA, i was watching it before i wrote this) “Im sorry, i can't talk about it….. Buuuuuuutttt, if you follow me I can give you an idea.” i told them, i started heading up to my room with alya and chloe quickly following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me any feedback you have!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! Love you!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been?

OK, I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know i said that I would update more after that last update but at that point in my life my mental health was declining at a rapid pace. And i didn't have anything to write on. But it was my birthday recently and My parents got me a new laptop, so I'm going to try to update more now that I have one that's just mine and not my school laptop that doesn't allow me to login to my personal email where I write all my stories. Again, I'm super sorry for not updating for like a few....... ya. Well i don't know when Ill be posting the next chapter, it wont be this weekend maybe next week sometime idk. anyway, how have you guys been, leave a comment , tell me what have you been doing and whats good in your life. I hope you all are having a wonderful day, Ill talk to you guys next time! Love you guys!!!!!!!!!! Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and make sure to give me any feedback that you have, THANK YOU!!!!!! Love you!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
